


Reunited

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and remus haven't seen each other since that horrible night where you lost your family. Now, both of you were working at Hogwarts, you still haven't forgotten your feelings for him, neither has he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

The news had just arrived. Remus Lupin would be the new Defence against the dark Arts teacher. Your emotions were all over the place. It had been years since you had seen him. The night your brother, Sirius, had given your friends, the Potters to Voldemort, your world had shattered around you. Your best friends was dead. Your brother, a murder. Peter Pettigrew had confronted him and Sirius had destroyed him and 13 muggles. You watched as Sirius had been dragged away by the dementors, scream his innocents.   
Sirius would never had done that. James was his best friend. He had grown up with Peter, James and Lily.   
Only one person was left in your life. Remus.   
He was all you had and then he turned away after you tried to persuade him to help you get Sirius a trial.   
“Its over [y/n]. He did it.” Remus said bluntly, his voice hopeless as he walked out the door and out your life. Maybe it was easier for him to turn away, to hid from this, but you had never forgot the way his eyes had looked at you when you tried to tell him Siruis was innocent.  
Your attention turned to Harry. You fought day and night to have Harry in your custody, but you were deemed unfit and metal unstable due to your tragic loss.   
Albus had come to you in your time of need and offered you the job as a librarian in Hogwarts, which you held to this day. While the years had covered the wounds, they had not disappeared altogether. And When Harry Potter attended Hogwarts, you agreed that it was best him not know who you were. But you watched over him, made sure he was safe even though he managed to get into trouble as much as his father, but he was bright like his mother.   
The great hall was filled with student again; the chatter among friends who had not seen each other in months was not as loud as the silence between lovers who had no seen each other for years. You and Lupin sat next to each other but never spoke. You would sneak glances at him when you could. While he had aged, he was as handsome as ever, with only a couple of scars down his face. You assumed Snape would be providing him with potion to help with his ‘condition’ as he calls it. His lips would twitch slightly now and again and you would turn back to your food. Of course, you were not hungry, so you just played with it with your fork.   
“You look well.” Your attention turned to Remus as if he had just announced he was a werewolf to the school. You eyes met for the first time and your heart came crashing into your throat. His beautiful eyes were still filled with kindness, after all these years.   
“I am. So do you.” You managed to keep your voice steady as you turn your body slightly, letting him know you were interested in his conversation.   
“Well, I’m as well as I can be.” He laughs gently, sending a shiver up your spin. After so many years, he can still make you feel like a school girl talking to her crush.   
The two of you spoke for the rest of the meal about little thing. You brought up the subject about the dementors being on the train.  
“They shouldn’t have been there.” He muttered as he shook his head in disgust.   
“At least you were there.” You placed your hand on his knee as a sign of comfort. He looked from your hand to you and smiled gentle. His smile said everything to you. It said “Ive missed you”. You returned his smile and removed your hand. You glance up and find Harry in the crowded Hall. Remus follows your gaze.   
“Does he know?” He asks in your ear, almost as if there was the slightest chance Harry might hear. You shake your head and turn back to Remus.   
“It’s best if he doesn’t find out my brother handed his parents over to Voldemort.” You say, bluntly. Remus recoils slightly at your words. You couldn’t tell if it was because you brought back the memory of Sirius or because you said Voldemort’s name, but you didn’t ask.   
As dinner finished, you bid Remus a goodbye and took your leave. His eyes followed you till you turned the corner and left the Great Hall.   
You both thought you had got over each other, but the simple talk, the small touch had proven that to be wrong.   
It was a few months into the school year and you and Remus had grown close. He often visited you in the lunch breaks and after his last class. You sat at your desk behind the main reception in the grand library with a book lying open in front of you, although you weren’t really reading it. You mind was wondering up and though the walls to Remus. He would have a free class at the moment. You put your elbows on the desk and let one hand support your head. He would probably be sitting at his desk, with a stack of papers in front of him. You wondered if he was doing the same as you. Staring at letters but not seeing words.  
You attention was brought back by someone clearing their throat. You look up, expecting to see a student. Instead, you were met by Remus. You had no idea how to address him. With all the other teachers, you would say Professor, but you knew Remus. You let the battle in your head go one ofr a couple of seconds before taking the safe route.  
“Professor Lupin, how can I help?” You ask, standing you. He leans on the countertop of the reception and laughs.   
“I think we do not need the formalities.”   
“Okay, Remus, how can I help?” You smile. His name rolled off your tongue like a spell. It had been so long since you had said it, well, cried it as he walked away. A slight pain burns in your chest at the memory, but you ignore it.   
“Well, I was thinking about asking my students to read a passage from a certain book, but it wasn’t on the list in their letters. I was wondering if you might have it here?” he gestures to the 1000s of books in the library and you smile. “hmm, you might have to tell me what that certain book it.” You laugh as you walk out of the reception and stand next to him. He laughs and tells you the name of the book. For a second, you look around the library which was almost empty apart from a couple of students. You spot DADA section and walk towards it. Remus follows a couple of steps behind. You walk half way down a row of shelf’s before stopping. You fell Remus standing next to you as your fingers dance along the spines of the books, your eyes searching the title. When you found it, you let out a squeak of joy and pulled it from the shelf. You twirled round to face Remus, but he was closer to you than you thought. You bumped into his chest and stumbled backwards. He hands were on your sides as you steady yourself, you hands fell on his chest. The book fell at your feet, forgotten. He stared into your eyes and you felt yourself falling back. Back in love with him. You looked down to your hands and to the book. You took a deep, steady breath broke the contact by bending down and picking the book up. You heard him let out a soft sigh of regret. You stood back up and took a step back.   
“I’ll just go check this out.” You mutter and scurry away, leaving him staring after you.   
You left the book on the top of the reception desk and ran out, you head spinning.   
It had been almost a week since you had seen Remus up close. You had seen him walking along the corridors and at meals, but that was it. One night, you gave in and left your chamber to go speak to him. You made sure you looked perfect, your makeup simple but beautiful and you let your hair fall lose, framing your face. You swapped the simple black dress you normally wore for a tight fitting deep blue one that hugged your curves. As you walked down the corridors, a small part of your mind told you to leave it, but your heart was crying out for attention. When you arrive, you took a deep breath and knocked three times on the hard, wooden door. There was no answer, but you knew he was there, after all, he hadn’t been in his office and it was too late for him to be around the castle and it was only a half moon.   
“Remus?” You called through the door, your voice shaking slightly. “It’s me.”   
There was a loud clatter and you heard papers flying as someone scrambled with the locks. The door was thrown open. Remus looked awful. His hair was ruffled and all over the place, his eyes had deep circles under them and he look as white as a sheet. What he said knocked you sideways.   
“Peters alive.”


End file.
